Mother Ninetails: The journey continues
by Hitman227
Summary: Here it is. Every ones favorite Vulpix and Nine tail is back. Thats right. Rachel and Grace are continuing there journey to the haven. And this time they encounter a Pokemon tribe that wont be so willing to let Grace pass. At least not with Rachel. And a town full of trainers. Follow them as they try and continue there journey to a safe haven for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun is high in the sky and the forest is calm. Animals running around the forest enjoying what little peace they have in life. A lonely Vulpix is sitting by a pond waiting for the sun to reach it's peak in the sky and waiting for the next great step in her journey. "I am going to find you." A voice said. The Vulpix runs into a near by bush and hides from it.

Then coming from the other side of the pond. A Ninetails appears. The Vulpix watches it with a determined look. "I am going to find you my little Rachel." The Ninetails said. Rachel of course is the little Vulpix hiding in the bush from the Ninetails. Also known as her mother Grace. Who at this point in time smells the air trying to catch her daughters scent.

"A clever trick running threw the pond like that. But I can still find you." Grace said. Rachel tries to stay silent so her mother would not hear her. But silence alone was not good enough. Because Grace jumped right into the bush and both Rachel and Grace comes stumbling out laughing. "You found me mommy" Rachel said rubbing into Graces fur.

"I told you that you couldn't hide from me." Grace said. "But thats what makes hide and seek fun. I get closer to winning every time." Rachel said. Grace just rubbed the side of Rachel's head. "That you do my little one" Grace said. They both sat there laughing for a bit. But if you were to look at these two a few days before they wouldn't be laughing at all.

Prior to them relaxing in this calm. They had just gone threw the most exciting adventure a pokemon could have when it is wild. And one that is still going for them to. A few days before they were being chased by two trainer that were set on capturing Rachel and making her a trained pokemon to use in all kinds of battles and festivities that only the humans could think up.

But after a while and a stand of between the Trainers and Rachel and Grace. The two had come out victorious driving away Rachel's pursuing trainer if only for a short time. Now they were both relaxing and having fun with each other while they could. After all this had taken place only three days ago. They were still trying to make it to the haven so Rachel could be safe from all the dangers in the world.

But it was what Mew had told Grace that night so long ago that made her worried now. "You have many trails ahead" That was all Grace could think about the past three days. But for Rachel it was different. For the past three days it had been walk a bit then train like her mother had promised then play for a little to waste her energy and walk a little more then rest for the day.

Yeah they weren't making much of the distance that they were when they first started but it was worth it. Rachel and Grace were enjoying every bit of time they had together. They didn't seem to be worried about any thing yet seeing as how they didn't have any thing happen yet. But that didn't really stop grace from worrying inside.

Grace looked threw a bush near by and saw the town that her friend had talked about. It was still a bit away seeing as how they were one a hill right now and they still had a lot of forest to cover. But it was what awaited in between the town and the hill that they were on that Grace had to worry about. She remembered stories about the journey to the haven.

And the most occurring and frequent dilemma that kept appearing in each and every story was the pack of pokemon that resided in a forest before a town. Now Grace feared at the time that that was this particular forest. And she was right but she didn't know it at the time. At this time she was hopping she was wrong and enjoying her time with her daughter.

Grace looked at Rachel and saw that she yawned tired. "I think that is enough for today." Grace said. "Just a little more please mommy" Rachel said yawning again. "Maybe tomorrow but we need our rest for now." Grace said. "Ok." Rachel said. And as always Grace picked up Rachel and placed her on her back. "Now get comfortable while I walk a little more of the way ok." Grace said.

All Rachel did was nod. She knew that her mother did this every time she was tired so she could eat a little when her mother stopped to rest for the night. Rachel closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Mean while Grace was walking down the path she had been traveling for days. Only reason being was because a certain smell had hit her know two days before and she had been following it.

It was a familier scent to her but she couldn't place her hands on where the scent came from. It was like something was trying to tell her about it but it just kept hitting a wall and telling her to leave it be for the time being. 'What ever or who ever this scent goes to. It seems like it doesn't mean any harm' Grace thought. she just kept walking unaware of the danger she was walking herself and her child into.

**Author: Well My sister has decided on doing another part to it to help ease some questions you might be having about Rachel and Grace. As well as some questions I have been having to. The best part about this thou. Is that my sister is visiting me for a while on the account that she and her mom are moving. So it makes it easier for a bit to write this story for her when she is right beside me telling me what to put down for a while. Oh and she is asking for help on creating the next two know characters in this book. One is a pokemon that will play the villain. It doesn't matter what it is. And she need a character and it can be human or pokemon. That will follow them threw this book on there journey. With that I hope you like my sister's story. And I hope you understand it better then I am right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now seeing as how Grace was settling for the night it ment that they had traveled there distance for the day. Rachel looked up several times to see if her mom was ok. All she saw was Grace deep in thought. Something she is not used to. "Whats wrong mommy." Rachel said. "Nothing my little Rachel just tired is all." Grace had said.

But in fact Grace was more alert then tired. She had been thinking about something all day. If those two trainers still had a grudge then word was going to spread about Grace and Rachel fast. Grace seemed to be on the look out for anything that would look like a trainer or a place that a trainer could hide. Grace then sighed.

'No use in worry about something that may or may not happen at all.' Grace thought. She looked at the surroundings getting a fix on the location before finally lying down next to Rachel. "Rest now. For tomorrow we make our way threw the forest." Grace said. Rachel nodded and laid next to Grace. It had been a while since there troubles ended.

But little did Grace and Rachel know was that there troubles were about to get worse. For in another location far from Rachel and Grace a villainous organization very familiar to us all was getting word about the interesting pokemon that would do well in there organization. I lobe grunt makes his way down the hall to the main office of the building.

"Sir!" He said standing at attention. "You better have a good reason for bothering me on such a time." Giovanni said. "Yes sir. We have received reports about a group of two wild pokemon who were apparently strong enough to take on trainers and win. The two trainers have been talking about them since there appearance in the city." the grunt said.

"Very well. Send those two after them for a while. It may give them the edge they need after so many failures." Giovanni said. "Yes sir!" the grunt said. He turned and ran down into the underground team rocket base. Giovanni just smiled. "So we have two out there ripe for the picking. This may be a very interesting little project." He said looking at the monitors behind him.

The Persian beside him having her own little thoughts. But none that benefited her master in any way. She just laid next to him letting him pet her as he seemed to laugh at the new and how he was going to need to figure out what type of pokemon these were that were causing all the trouble and commotion around town.

Back with Grace and Rachel. As they slept they did't notice themselves being watched from the bushes further away. "So we have two travelers coming then." a voice said. "Yes and it seems one is a Vulpix." another said. "She looks like she would be perfect for Fire." the first voice said. "Branch! Go warn Blades that we have unneeded guests about to cross threw our territory." The voice said.

"Yes Patch." Branch said. He jumped away leaving Patch to spy on Rachel and Grace. Who at this point in time were relaxing sleeping with out any care. But Grace was about to have another visit. But this time from a certain time traveler. Grace still asleep found her self in the same white plain like last time. "What am I doing here." Grace said.

She saw a small shimmer in the air then portal exploded open. Celebi came out with a grin on her face. "Greeting Grace. I see your still in good spirits." Celebi said. Grace just nodded. "I guess I should answer your question. First I am here to not only warn you but offer advice. First you should know that soon your child will have to make a choice. And you as well. And I wont be easy. And My advice. Stay alert and trust no one you meet from this point on." Celebi said.

Grace nodded. "Well I should leave you to your selves. I can do no more. But I know we shall meet again. Please take care of your child Grace." And Celebi opened another time portal and left. Grace snapped awake after that dream an looked around then at her child. 'Seems like another challenge has just appeared. And I better be ready.' Grace thought.

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter. But my sister can not write the story for a while seeing as how she has left to move to texas. I wont be able to get in touch with her for a while so She told me to write up what ever until she gets internet and starts writing again. Please excuse if there is a long time that a chapter is not posted as I do have other stories that have my attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Grace woke up to see Rachel already up and stretching out. She looked at her child and smiled. "Did you sleep well Rachel?" Grace asked. Rachel looked back and smiled. "I did mommy." She said. Grace smiled and looked around. They had fallen asleep in an area were there were almost no berries at all. Grace feared something like this might happen.

She looked at Rachel worried of what might happen at to what she was about to make her do. "Rachel I know I said I wouldn't do this but looking around I don't think we have a choice." Grace said. Rachel looked up at Grace. "Since there is no berry bushes or trees near us we need to go hunting for food." Grace said. Grace watched as Rachel slowly processed this.

"I can do it mommy." Rachel said. "Are you sure Rachel. I know that you said u never really ate meat before." Grace said. Rachel nodded and sighed. "I was human then. I am not human anymore." Rachel said. Grace looked surprised. Then again. 'She did gain a little more intelligence and maturity when I made her my child.' Grace thought.

Grace looked at Rachel and smiled. "Ok lets get going." Grace said. She went with Rachel following behind her. Grace was partly happy because this ment that not only was Rachel maturing more but it ment she was accepting her life as a Pokemon even more. Grace looked up scanning her surroundings looking for something that she and her child could eat.

Mean while. Back with Branch. He had made it to the tribes location and was running quickly to Blades. He was going to be happy knowing that he would have to track two more potential members. And they needed a Ninetails to help with there plan's. "Blades." Branch said arriving gasping for air. "What do you want now you blasted idiot." Blades said.

"We found a Vulpix and a Ninetails lurking around our territory." Branch said. Blades turned with excitment. "Really your not just lying to get out of watch are you." Blades said. "No. Patch is still there watching them. They look like they are heading for the human village a further ways down." Branch said. "Then they must be heading for the Haven." Blades said.

He began to think. 'This is good. Fire has been looking for a new pup to train and raise as hers. And we need another ninetails to be able to pull off our plan.' Blades thought. "Go help Patch keep and eye one them. I will gather all I can to help me catch them and bring them here." Blades said. Branch just stood there. "Go you blasted Turtwig." Blades yelled.

Branch turned and ran to go back to his friend patch. Then a Ninetails came out from behind him. "It seems that things are going to get lively around here." Fire said. Blades just looked at her. "To think That idiot Turtwig and Lazy Pikachu would find any thing that would be worth stopping." Blades said. Yes especially if it is those two we have heard about from around the forest." Fire said.

"If it is that Vulpix and Ninetails then we would be very lucky. To have a strong pair like that would really give us a advantage in our planes." Blades said. "Yes cursing a entire town and turning them into Pokemon is not going to be easy. But if it is them then we can pull it off." Fire said. "We will show them how to respect our kind by making them our kind." Blades said. They both just smiled and walked off to get ready.

Back with Grace and Rachel. Grace had found something big enough for both of them to eat. But taking it down was no easy task. It took a lot of tracking and a long time to finally bring it down. But what surprised Grace was not the fact that she killed it but the fact that Rachel was actually eating it. "You have grown to accept your knew life I see little one." Grace said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes mommy. I like it more then I liked my life with my real parents." Rachel said happily. She laughed and sat waiting for her mother to finish. "Is it time for us to practice yet Mommy." Rachel said excited. Grace looked at her child and smiled. "I think it is time. Do you remember what we were working on last time." Grace asked.

Rachel nodded. "We trying to learn Fire Spin mommy." Rachel said. Grace nodded with a smile. good now do you remember what I said" Grace said looking at her child. Rachel looked away a bit. "Can you Explain it again mommy." Rachel said. Grace sighed. "You build up the flames inside you then let it out and start spinning fast enough to make the flames go around with you." Grace said.

She was trying to explain it the way she had done it or the way she thought the move was performed. Even thou she didn't really know how the move was done she was still able to do it herself. Rachel went off to try it but only succeeded in catching the grass on fire. "I can't do it mommy." Rachel said. Grace sighed. "You can all you need to do is try child." Grace said.

Rachel nodded and tried again. This time she actually managed to pull it off. "I did it mommy." Rachel said. Grace nodded smiling. "Now lets see you can learn Hex." Grace said. Rachel nodded. This one was going to be hard to teach seeing as how Grace herself had a really hard time her self learning this move. She looked at Grace and began to Explain how to pull it off. Rachel listened with a ready ness in her eye. She was readiness to try this move as soon as she heard the name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Grace and Rachel finished there training for the day Grace put Rachel on her back and began walking again. Grace was sure that they were at least half way to the town by this point in time. She let out a sigh and continued walking. 'I am going to have to make sure that we are careful from this point on.' Grace thought to herself.

Grace walked on getting an uneasy feeling. She had been having this feeling since they had fallen asleep. She had a felling that they were no longer alone. She looked around every time she stopped for a brief moment to make sure every thing was fine. Grace could feel that they weren't alone. She could just tell. She didn't know how but she just could.

As she walked forward towards the forest after going threw a clearing she was met with unwanted trouble. She jumped back and looked to see the attack was a thunderbolt. She looked to see two humans wearing strange clothing with big red R's on them. "She is a clever one isn't she." One said. The other nodded. "I don't see why the boss wants these two but well get them don't worry." the other said. He had a Electabuzz with him.

Grace looked at them in anger. 'How dare they try to strike me with my child.' She thought. She picked Rachel up and placed her on the ground. Grace then turned to the two goons trying not to wake Rachel. ""Electabuzz stun her so we can catch her." The boy said. The Electabuzz then tried to shock Grace again. She dodged it and used fire spin and knocked it back.

"Leave this to me. Your Electabuzz is obviously to weak." The girl said. "Go Mightyena." She yelled. And a Blackish dog came out and ran after Grace ready to bite her. But before it could a Fire ball hit it knocking it to the ground. Grace looked back to see Rachel awake and she looked like she was irritated same as Grace. Grace turned and charged a flame throw and Rachel used Ember.

The Mightyena was knocked unconscious. The two looked at the Pokemon shocked. "How could they do that. They are just a couple of wild Pokemon." The girl said. "Ah come on tracy we can just use poke-balls on them." The boy said throwing a Poke ball at Grace. She Spun and whacked it away with her tails. Grace then turned and used Flame thrower on the team and watched as they ran off.

Grace then looked at Rachel worried. "Are you feeling ok Rachel." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "I feel fine mommy" Rachel said. She shook a little bit to get the feeling of drowsiness away. "Ok well lets get going." Grace said. She was happy to be done with that interruption. She looked at Rachel and smiled. "Come it's time to eat and I see a berry bush over to the left." Grace said.

They both walked over to it. But Grace was keeping her ears open. She wasn't sure weather or not they were alone any more. It was now clear that people were now after her and Rachel. Which ment that she needed to get back to her Rachel to the haven and fast. Although it wasn't an easy journey Grace and Rachel have proven so far that they were up for the challenge.

But what was about to come was what Grace feared the most. Because not far off into the woods was Blades. He had quickly gathered his strongest fighter and ran all the way just to find the Ninetails and Vulpix that had entered the clan's territory. "Remember. Do not fight at first. We need to try and get them willingly." Blades said with his smile.

Right behind him were 3 pokemon. A Snivy, A Quilava and a Umbreon. "Why did you drag me here." The Quilava said. "Silence. We need to test you. Your not a true pokemon yet until you have helped capture one and added to the clan." Blades said. "I never asked to be a pokemon. You add your ninetails turn me into one for just setting foot in your forest." The Quilava said.

"Mike just go with it for now. At least be happy he didn't make us separate." The umbreon said. "Yeah I know" Mike said. Ok once they are close enough we will come out and try and convince them. If we can't then try and take the Vulpix to make the Ninetails follow. You take the child and the mother will crumble to ones will with out question." Blades said

Mike just starred at him in shock. Then Blades made a motion with his Sythe like arm. Little did mike and his umbreon know however was that they were about to meet some one just like mike. A person turned into a pokemon. And it was going to be a surprise to the both of them. And as they walked forward they also noticed that the ninetails had seen them and was in front of her child.

Which by now Grace was already worried about them approaching. She feared it was the clan she had heard about. Because it was the only thing that would make sense at this point. "Back away now before we have trouble" Grace said with a growl towards the group. "No need to be hostile. We just came to see who it was that has entered our territory." Blades said.

"Leave now and we wont have trouble. have heard enough about your clan to know what this is. Leave now." Grace said. Rachel was behind her trying to stay out of sight and range from and possible attacks. "I see. Well I fear that I must take that Vulpix with us them." Blades said. "You will not touch my Rachel." Grace said baring her teeth at Blades.

**Author: Just as I promised the new chapter to mother ninetails the journey continues. I hope you like what my sister wrote. I was sort of shocked my self that she even knew how to do a chapter this way. but please leave a comment and review. My sister loves your inputs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If there was any one possible lesson that Grace had learned when she was little is that you never threaten to take a pup from a ninetails mother. And right know these stray Pokemon where threatening were threatening to take Rachel away. "I am sorry but don't think you have any say. You intruded and we take what we like." Blades said.

Grace snarled. She was not about to let someone or something take Rachel from her. "This can go ether two ways. You can leave and let us pass threw or there is going to be a very big mess around here." Grace said. And Rachel could tell by the look in her mothers eyes that she was serious about fighting. Which was something that Rachel tried to avoid doing.

"Or you could simply turn around and leave. Thats an option to." Blades said. He seemed ready to strike at any moment and Grace could see it. "Rachel we are leaving." Grace said turning around. Rachel followed her. Blades looked at her surprised. "HEY GET BACK HERE AND FACE UP TO THE CHALLENGE NINETAILS!" Blades yelled. "If it means putting my daughter in danger then I will turn around" Grace said.

Now no other self dignified Ninetails would have backed down. But Grace was not any other Ninetails. She was not going to endanger the life of her Rachel just because some Clan wants to fight her and keep her from reaching the town. "I thought we were going to the town mommy" Rachel said. Grace looked at her and smiled. "We are but we are going to have to take a dangerous path. One that requires you to be human little one." Grace said.

Rachel knew what that ment. It ment that she was going to have to go into another change that her mother used to keep those trainers from recognizing her when they went to her friends place. Rachel was going to have to be a teenager again and she didn't like the idea but if it was the safest bet then she would take it. Rachel walked beside her mother until they came to a spot Grace thought was safe.

"Are you ready." Grace said. Rachel nodded and waited. Grace placed the curse on Rachel again making her a teenage human girl. Rachel by now was used to this so the pain wasn't as bad as when she was turned into a vulpix for the first time. After a while Rachel stood up and looked her self over. She seemed to look the same as last time.

Rachel looked down at Grace and smiled. "How are you feeling Rachel." Grace asked. Rachel knelt down and smiled. "I am feeling fine mommy." Rachel said. Grace just licked Rachel's cheek. "Thats good. Get worried every time I do this to you." Grace said. Rachel smiled. "I am ready to go if you are mommy" Rachel said. "Please remember to call me Ninetails when we are around other humans and in the town." Grace said.

Unknown to them however was the fact that Blades and his lackeys had followed them. "So thats why. The Vulpix was really a human girl. Clever Ninetails" Blades said. Of course the thought had crossed his mind that it was just tricking them. But the scent of human from the Vulpix was strong and now Blades knew why. This was something that they now had over the ninetails. If she didn't give them the girl then they would expose her secret.

But of course Rachel and Grace made this decision with this already in mind. Grace and Rachel had just finished fighting two determined trainers. Grace was sure that at some point there little secret would be out. And to be honest they wouldn't care because they would be far from any one wanting to catch Rachel and they were sure they could fight any one n there way.

Rachel at this point was now walking down the path that lead to the town. It would take longer to get there probably about 2 days instead of a few hours but it was worth it in order to keep Rachel safe from that clan of Pokemon that Grace had feared of running into. They walked on and Rachel looked down at Grace. "So what are we going to do about those 3 that stopped us earlier" Rachel said.

"Well if they follow us then we will have no choice but to fight and hope that we can beat them." Grace said. "Beat us oh thats cute you think you can win." A voice said. Grace and Rachel turned and saw Blade along with the two lackeys. "I am sure that we can come to an understanding before things get rough" Blades said. "Now give us the girl and we wont let the world now about your little secret." Blades said.

Rachel and Grace looked at him and sighed. "Tell who ever you wish. But the fact remains that I will not go over to you and Mommy wont hand me over." Rachel said. They then walked past the 3 Pokemon leaving them speechless. Except for a certain one who was thinking that he had finally found some one that was like him. A human turned Pokemon. He quietly snuck away from the group leaving with Umbreon and leaving the other two to go after the ninetails and Vulpix on there own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike was running with his Umbreon not far behind. "Mike were are we going" Umbreon said. "We are going to find that Ninetails and girl. Maybe they can help us out." Mike said. "But Mike you know what Blades will be angry beyond measure's when he finds out we left." Umbreon said. "I don't care. I was made a Quilava by force. I was forced to be apart of a clan that I didn't want to join. I will have my say in something" Mike said.

"Mike are you sure this is a good Idea. I mean are you really sure" Umbreon said. "Sasha I am sure. I don't want to hurt or force any one into this evil clan." Mike said. Umbreon was shocked. He had not called her Sasha in a long time. It was the name he had given her the name when he first got her as and Eevee. And when they started there journey he stopped and stated calling her Umbreon after she evolved.

"Mike you haven't called me my name in a long time." Sasha said. "Well I figure it was time to start using it again. I mean it's your name after all and it fit's you perfectly." Mike said. Sasha blushed a little. It had been over a year since Mike was turned into a Quilava. And Sasha was a little crushed. She thought he would be turned into an Umbreon or Eevee.

She was hoping that so she could be with him. Ever since she became and Umbreon she gained feelings for her trainer. But it wasn't to happen. "Mike look I am all for finding them but promise me you'll be ok." Sasha said. "Sasha. I will be ok. Trust me what I plan to do will make us both happy again." Mike said. But little to Sasha's knowledge was that Mike wasn't planning on ever being human again.

Remembering the nights when winter came being a Quilava had it's advantage's. He would keep Sasha warm at night when she was shivering from the cold. HE would curl around here and use his body heat to keep her warm. But he didn't plan on staying a Quilava thou. "Sasha I just didn't want to be apart of a clan like that that would keep us in constant fear like that." Mike said.

Now they were following Grace and Rachel who by now figured out they were being followed. "Stay close to my Rachel." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "Ok mommy I will." Rachel said. Rachel by now was back to Vulpix after they made it threw the forest. They were about a few days away from the town. Grace was listening to the surroundings.

Grace then Grabbed Rachel in her mouth and dragged her into a bush near by and stayed quiet until the ones she sensed were in sight. After a time she was able to hear them. "Mike can we stop. I want to rest." A voice said. "Sasha we are close I can feel it." Mike said. "What do you think this Ninetails will do. She will probably think we were sent after her pup." Sasha said.

"But we aren't. We left that pain of a pokemon and got away from that clan." Mike said. "I know. You think she'll make you human again." Sasha said. "No not even. This was placed on me by there Ninetails so only theres can make me human." Mike said. They walked on till they stopped in front of where Grace and Rachel were hiding. 'If they ran away then maybe they can help us' Grace thought.

As Mike and Sasha sat there Grace decided to surprise them. "So you both decided to follow us I take it." Grace said. Mike and Sasha jumped up turning around in fright. "But how did you." "Hush. I overheard your conversation. Although it may be true i can't change you back and can change you into something over then what you are now." Grace said.

Hearing this perked Sasha up a little bit. "Provided you agree to help us to the village so we wont have to deal with that Clan any more." Grace said. This was the best chance in a life time. Mike may be able to change into something he wanted since he started getting feelings for Sasha. But first he had to prove himself. "I'll show you the village. But we have to be on constant guard" Mike said.

Even thou it sounded like a to good to be true deal they took it willingly. They started walking west towards the town that was originally the destination. As they were walking Mike too it upon himself to ask the two the question that had been bugging him. "So how long have you been a Vulpix Rachel?" Mike asked. She looked at Grace who just nodded.

"I've only been a Vulpix for a few weeks. I ran away from home because my real parents didn't care for me." Rachel said. Mike nodded. "So how far did you get in you journey before you got turned." Mike said. "Whats a journey?" Rachel asked. Mike paused and looked back. "She was only a child when I found her." Grace said. It started making sense. They way she talked and the way Rachel stayed next to Grace for protection like a mother a child.

"Well your going to have to ready at any moment. Blades is not one to give up. I have seen him go as far as kidnapping to get what he wants or what he needs for his task." Mike said. "Just how long have you been stuck as a Quilava?" Grace asked. Mike sighed. "About a good 6 months." Mike said. Grace just nodded and looked behind them worried. She knew that they were being followed still. She was ready to fight for her daughter if need be.

**Author: Well there's the next chapter. I don't really understand it. My sister has been giving me these slower seeing as how summer is almost here. I hope you can understand this better then I can. Please leave a comment or Review it would be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a long walk that had taken not only the enrgy but every last bit of strength they had in them Grace decided it best that they all find a spot and rest. Rachel was fast asleep like she always was. Grace loved seeing her little child safe Rachel ment the world to her. Grace would do any thing to protect her and she wasn't going to let any one even that pokemon Blades take Rachel from her. Grace smiled as Rachel slept.

Grace then looked at there to new friends. "Mike can you come here please for a minute" Grace asked. Mike nodded and walked over. I can't make you human but i can make you something else and I have seen the way you looked at your partner. So I am going to ask this once would you like to be an Umbreon." Grace asked. Mike paused then smiled. "Yes I care for her with every thing in me. I would be ever grateful for that." Mike said. Grace nodded and she did just that.

After it was done there was just a Umbreon standing there not a Quilava. "I hope you have a wonderful life with your partner you seem to care for her greatly." Grace said. She layed her head down and began to sleep. It had been many days since she and Rachel had been able to sleep and the haven was not to far away now and she was going to be able to live in peace. Grace wanted to watch her child grow and when she was ready grace would gove her the fire stone to become and adult.

Grace smiled and began to sleep. After what felt like minutes but was really hours grace woke to a rising sun and a little Vulpix starring her in the face. "Morning mommy." Rachel said. "Good morning little one it seems you sleept well." Grace said. "Yes i did mommy I slept fine" Rachel said. She licked graces nose. "Are we almost there mommy we have been walking for a long time." Rachel said. "Almost my sweet just a few more days." Grace said.

It didn't take long to find every one and wake them up. After a while Mike partner walked up to Grace. "Thank you for what you did. It has made us very happy. I never thought we would be able to be together but you made it possible." she said. "I am glad to help. You both are helping us get out of here it only seems fitting i return the favor." Grace said. She watched as the Umbreon ran back to mike. Grace smiled then looked at Rachel. "It is time you walked on your own ok" Grace said.

Rachel nodded. "Good your old enough. I'll still carry you but only when its time for your rest." Grace said. After a while when every one was ready and had there fill of food and water. they all started walking forward. "It will be another day till we are out of the territory. Blades can strike at any point then." Mike said. Course after he said that a laugh was heard and from the bushes ahead of the devil himself Blades walked out. "Seems that I am predictable then." Blades said.

Grace stood in front of Rachel. "You are not getting her I warned you already." Grace said. "Relax I am not after you today for her. I bring a friend that wants to talk. if your willing to." Blades said. "Fine but any tricks and your gonna be in for it." Mike said. Blades walks to the side and lets a Female Ninetails walk out. "So this is the Ninetails that has caused me a great deal of trouble." It said.

"Lets not go threw this just cut to the chase so we can continue our way." Grce said. "Very well. You see you have entered my territory and when humans or pokemon enter my territory they must join the pack or be hunted. Now your a special case Grace and Rachel. Very special indeed." It said. Grace stood ready fr a fight. "How do you know of our names?" Grace said. "Word gets around fast. The Ninetails and the humaned turned Vulpix traveling to woods that defeated two trainers chassing them." It said.

"What is it you want?" Grace said. "Well seeing as we can't get you to join willingly or by force I have come to let the Vulpix choose. Ether come with me or stay being hunted." It said. Rahcel started whimpering from behind Grace. "What is it you want with my child!?" Grace yelled. "Simple I need a heir to take over my pack once im gone and you have brought it." She said. "so either way she decides your planning to walk away with her is that what im getting at." Grace said.

"Thats the plan yes. See I alway get what I'm after. My prey never escapes." she said. "Your not laying a paw on my little one make your own" Grace said. "Yeah your not touching her all of us will fight if me have to." Mike said standing beside Grace. "You have courage I'll give you that but mark my words Grace. I wont let you reach haven with that child. She will be mine. Blades come its time we left you have a hunt to ready for." The Ninetails left. "I'll be seeing you all again." Blades said as he left.

Grace turned to see Rachel crying a bit. "shhh It's ok little one. Mommy wont let them get you at all." Grace said nuzzling Rachel. "We will help you any wy we can/. We know how Blades fights. We can help you." Mike said. "Thank you. You both are very kind." Grace said. She picked up rahcle and put her on her back. "Rest little one you have been threw a lot today. I'll carry you for now Grace said. Rachel licked Grace's cheek and snuggles into her back.

**Writer: Well this is my first attempt at continuing my sisters story. If some of the characters dont have names that should please tell me for I havent really read my sister's story to much well here you go i better get started on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the rest of the day Grace was on her feet ready to take on any thing that might come there way. With Mike and his Umbreon things weren't as lonely as before. "So Mike you were originally a trainer?" Grace asked. "I was we were heading to the next city to get my third gym badge but those Pokemon jumped us. Umbreon agreed to join if they didn't kill me." Mike said.

Grace just looked at them both. "Do you know why they would want my Rachel at all?" Grace asked. "Its probably because that Ninetail's from earlier can't have any pups of her own. She's tried but she can't do it for some reason." Umbreon said. "Yeah she's been after any child since then. But for some reason she seems to be after yours more then ever." Mike said.

"Well she can't have my Rachel. She's been mine for a long time and I want it to stay that way." Grace said. "Well we are almost out of there territory well be out by morning if things go as planned but if not then I hope you are ready to defend yourself." Mike said. Grace nodded and started looking around for any thing that would hint at danger.

Though it was getting late she didn't want to stop in fear of getting caught by those pursuing her. Grace also remembered that girl Liz's Promise. "I'll get her one day just you wait." Thats what made Grace fear. That those two Trainers would make a return to try and take Rachel away from her. Things were starting to get bad and Grace for the first time ever was afraid.

She couldn't lose Grace she just couldn't. Bur after a long time of walking Grace sighed. "Its been a long day and a very hard night. I think its time we slept for the night." Grace said. No body argued with her. Every one looked like they needed the sleep more then she realized. Grace picked up Rachel and set her down in front of her so she could watch her.

Grace nuzzled her a small bit before going to sleep. They didn't know that in the forest to there right Blades was there watching waiting for them to fall asleep. He turns to a Pikachu and Starling behind him. "Alright Bolt if they wake you zap them into unconsciousness and Feather if that don't work you have Arial Ace to us on them." Blades said.

"Im going to go for that Vulpix now remember be quiet." Blades said before walking out. Normally Grace would have heard this but she was out cold from the long day. Blades carefully came up and Quickly grabbed Rachel. IT was then that she started struggling to get out Blades grip. "Oh shut up you little pup." Blades whispered running back to Bolt.

"Alright lets go. Buy morning our mistriss will have the child." Blades said. They all left the area leaving all three unaware that Rachel had been taken from them. But that didn't last long. When morning had finally hit a few hours later Mike and Umbreon were woken by a frantic Grace. "Rachel! RACHEL! Were are you my little one." Grace said panicked.

All Mike did was look down and he knew what happened. "Blades took her in our sleep." He said. "How do you know this Mike?" Grace asked. "The prints on the ground are his. Only he would take something in the night while we slept. hopefully we can still catch him." Mike said. Grace looked at the ground and began following the tracks.

Grace was worried she didn't know how far they had gotten with her Rachel. She didn't care thou. She was going to get her Rachel back. They had gone to far together just to give up now or let some other Ninetail's get her paws on her Rachel. She was going to get her child back no matter what the cost was.

Meanwhile as her mother searched for her Rachel was already in the corner of a den whimpering in fear. "What did you do to the child you idiot." The Ninetail's said. "Nothing mistriss. I took her like you have asked." Blades said. "Yet her paw is cute you incompetent fool. you picked her up with those blade hands of yours didn't you!" The Ninetail's said.

"Yes mistriss but I had no idea that i had hurt the pup in any way." Blades said. "Get out you I need time o get to know my child." he Ninetail's said. Rachel just backed into the corner as far as she could. The Ninetail's turned and walked up to her. No need to fear I wont hurt you I promise I wont." The Ninetail's said.

Rachel just stayed in the corner. "Honestly what can that Ninetail's give you that i can't. I run a pack I can get you any thing you want. you'll be happy here." The Ninetail's said. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Rachel yelled. "Look weather you like it or not your my child now. And if you wont accept it tomorrow i'll make you." The Ninetail's said.

It was after this that the Ninetail's walked out the den to give Rachel time to think. But little known to Rachel or the other Ninetail's was that Grace was close by. She wasn't about to let this monster take her daughter from her. She looked at Mike and Umbreon and nodded hopefully they remembered there side of the plan.

It was all riding on this plan to get her daughter back. Grace kept looking at the pack area. this was with out a doubt the most dangerous thing she will have ever done in her life. But every thing she was doing she was doing for Rachel. No matter what was going to happen she was walking out with Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Grace new she wasn't going to leave with out her daughter but she found herself thinking about the plan she had made with the other two before they got here. If they messed up on there part of the plan then she was going to be caught. And she was asking the impossible of them but it was the only chance they had. If they didn't succeed Grace would lose Rachel forever.

(20 minutes earlier)

"I want you two to cause a distraction. Stay behind the bush and use as many attacks as you can." Grace said. "But isn't that like taking a blind shot. I mean we are not garantied to hit something if we are behind the bush." Mike said. "true but the point is to make them think that there are as many of you as possible. Make them believe that they are under attack by a Rival clan." Grace said.

"But what if they get bold enough to charge into the bush. They'll see its us and attack us at once we wont last." Mike said. "Dont worry. They wont they have to stay with in the perimeter. They need to stay close incase they need to change course. The plan is to distract them just long enough for me to get to my daughter." Grace said. "Ok we can do it." Mike said.

Umbreon just looked at them and nuzzled Mike. "Yes we can. And we can give you as long as you need. We can meet back at the tow gates done there. If we don't show then you know what will have happened grace." Umbreon said. Grace nodded and side. "Try not to let that happen. you two are great friends and Rachel seems to like you both." Grace said. After that they separated into there directed area's.

(Present)

It was all riding on this first part. If they didn't fall for it there was no way for Grace to sneak in and get her daughter. All Grace had to do now was wait till the first strike happened then she would run for it. She didn't need to do anything more then that to get to her daughter. She wasn't going to lose her to and evil looking Ninetails.

Grace sat there for a while waiting for the commotion to starts so she could make her move. After a long period of waiting she heard a sound that made her smile. A bit off she could hear yelling and the sound of attack being shot off and she looked to see other Pokemon running to the east of the area to what looked like a bunch of attacks coming from a bush wall.

After a while the Grace decided to take her chance. As soon as she thought it clear she took off to the cave that she knew her little Rachel was in. But inside the cave Rachel was being backed against the wall by the other Ninetails. "Seems we have to rush your choice there little one. Will you take me as your mother or am I going to have to make you." She said.

Rachel was shaking but she managed to say the words she wanted. "I wont your not my mommy ever." Rachel had yelled. "Very well I guess I'll do this the forceful way." She said. She started walking forward making Rachel back up further till she couldn't back up any more. "Don't worry you'll come to love it here I promise it." She said.

But before she could do any thing a huge blast of fire hit her sending her against the floor. She stood up to see Rachel Run to Grace. "MOMMY!" Rachel said crying and Grace nuzzled her cheek. "Hush little one every things fine now." Grace said. She looks up and stares at the other Ninetails. "You have made a mistake in trying to take my child from me. I will not let you get away with angring me." Grace said.

"Funny I was going to say the same. I promise you one thing Grace. One of us wont be walking out of here." The other ninetails said. "Rachel stay behind mommy this is going to get dangerous." Grace said. Rachel nods and watched as the Ninetails circle each other. Grace was the first to attack. She used Iron Tails on the other but she was dodged and hit with a strong flamethrower.

Grace stood up pushing the flames away and head butting the other Ninetails. Who after being hit tried to stand to to get a better hold. "Lucky shot but you've just ended yourself with that cheap little trick there Gracie." The other Ninetails said. This caused Grace to look at her. "Don't you call me that. The only person who was allowed to call me that died years ago." Grace said.

"I would have been dead had it not been for Blades. He saved me after you ran like a coward Gracie." The other Ninetails said. Grace looked at her. Theres no way you can be Flair. She's been dead since I was a 5 year old pup." Grace said. Flair showed Grace one of her tails that had a special orange tint to it. "Its me all right. That day you ran I lost every thing. Now Im taking your child." Flair said.

"Your not touching my Rachel. I wont let you." Grace said. She stood between Flair and her child and wouldn't let her lay a paw on Rachel fur. "Very well then. It's time you learned a lesson Gracie. The world is a very dangerous place." Flair said. Flair then Charged at Grace and Grace at Flair. This wasn't a pokemon fight any more. They started biting each other and using their claws and tails.

Rachel just watched this scene in horror as her mother was ferociously biting down hard on laces that looked like it would hurt. Flair was doing just as much damage to Grace as Grace was doing to her. But Flair wouldn't go down easy she was going to get Rachel even if it ment killing Grace to do it she was going to. Rachel just backed against the wall scared whimpering as she watched this terrible fight play out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rachel stood back and watched the fight between her mother and Flair play out. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She had been in this situation before were that Trainer Lilly caught her. It wasn't something that she wanted to relive. Grace was holding Flair to the ground with her jaw around her neck. She wasn't going to lose her Daughter to no one. Not even her old friend.

Rachel was surprised thou when some how Flair managed to get her mother on the ground. After a while they were both running low on energy. Grace wasn't able to continue and was held to the ground. "See...You...weren't...ever...going...to...win" Flair said panting. "Say...Goodbye" Flair said. She opened her jaw for something but she then felt something hit her and knock her to the ground.

"What the!" Flair said surprised. She looked up to see Rachel standing in front of her mother keeping Flair off Grace. "Move this fight is between me and her!" Flair almost yelled. "I WONT LET YOU HURT MOMMY!" Rachel yelled. "What you little." "YOU MAY BE STRONGER BUT MOMMY WEAKENED YOU WITH THAT FIGHT. I WONT BE AFRAID YOU AREN"T HURTING MOMMY!" Rachel said.'

Grace looked up from the ground and softly smiled. Her daughter was growing up and she was happy about that. "You think I wont hurt you to get to her. I will you brat. Now move so I can finish this." Flair said. She started walking slowly forward and when she was close enough Rachel let out a charge attack landing the hit sending Flair to the other side of the cave.

"I said leave my mommy alone." Rachel said calmly. Flair was out cold and Rachel went to her mother. "Are you ok mommy." Rachel asked. "Yes my little one. I am fine. Thank you" Grace said. She licks Rachel's cheek and gets up. "Come Rachel we must be quick. We don't have much time. Grace said. They both ran out the cave to see that the attack was still happening. And in the field they could see Blades out cold.

Grace shot a fire ball into the hair showing that the task set out for was done and that her daughter was in her hands again. They both ran to the forest's end were they would meet up with The two Umbreon that helped them. Rachel watched as the and her mother talked a bit and it was at that point that Grace sighed. "So your sure about this then?" Grace asked.

"Yes I may have been her trainer but not any more I grew very close to Umbreon over the past few days." Mike said. Very well. I hope you two happy and thank you for leading us threw this forest I would say with out you around We probably wouldn't have made it this far." Grace said. Rachel walked up to the two Umbreon and licked them both then went back to Grace.

"Thank you." Was all Rachel said and went to sit next to Grace who was smiling at this point. "I know you'll Raise her well Grace good luck in getting to the haven this is were your journey takes a dangerous turn Grace." Mike said. She looked at him. "There's a couple of trainers in the town you need to cross. Billy and Liz. I think. Before I was turned they were fighting any one they could they had this mission they were on and every one knew." Mike said.

Rachel looked up and her mom and started shaking. Grace pulled her close with one of her tails. "Those two tried to take Rachel from me. We fought them to make sure Rachel was safe and thought we were rid of them but it seems fate has another plan for us with those two then. Grace said. The Umbreon nodded. After that they all said there goodbye's an parted ways.

And as Grace and Rachel were walking into town Grace looked up at the sky and then at the sleeping Vulpix curled into a ball on her back. It had been a few short weeks since that day behind Rachel's house were they meet. And they both have had a great life since then. Rachel seemed to love Grace as a true mother and Grace loved Rachel as a true daughter so things were going to be serious when it came to them both.

Grace while walking towards the town stopped for a rest and set Rachel on the ground. She had been walking all day since she finally got her Rachel back. It had been very difficult to even fight her friend. No matter how old this friend was no matter how well she new her Grace wasn't going to let the other ninetails lay a single paw on Rachel.

Grace looked down an watched as Rachel yawned and curled into a ball on the ground It made Grace smile to see her daughter so at peace. She had done a lot of growing up since Grace took her in and it made her so proud. Rachel still had a few years till she was ready to evolve but she still showed incredible learning for a Vulpix her age. Grace couldn't help but to smile at that fact.

Grace laid down next to Rachel and brought her to her side wrapping her tails around her like a blanket. Normally Grace wouldn't even let anyone even touch her tails but for Rachel she would let her daughter us them as a bed or blanket anytime. That was how much Grace came to care for her new child. Grace looked ahead and saw the town lights. She knew it was almost time to cross. That was the last part of there journey to cross the town and it worried Grace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Even thou the thought of going into the city or town scared Grace she knew she had no choice but to go inside. Passing this place was one of the last tasks needed to be completed before reaching the haven. But Grace wasn't going to stop at anything till she and her daughter Rachel reached it safe and sound. She would even risk her own life for the little Vulpix.

As they neared the town Grace shook her back waking Rachel up. "Little one get up we must talk." Grace said. Rachel yawned and sat up climbing off Grace's back. "What is it mommy are we at the Haven yet?" Rachel asked. "No child we are near the city we need to cross for it. We need to be careful. This town is crawling with trainers and they will try to catch us if we are spotted." Grace said.

Rachel looked at Grace and nodded. "Ok mommy." Rachel said. Grace looked at the city and at Rachel and sighed. She knew that this was the most dangerous part of the journey yet. It wasn't going to be easy to pass but they had to it was the last leg of the journey that they needed to take. This city was the only thing between them and the Haven and in it was the two trainers that Grace hoped never to see again.

Grace was going to make sure her daughter had the best possible life she could give her even if it ment Grace was captured instead of Rachel. She didn't care she was going to fight with every thing she had in her to win. She wasn't bout to let some trainer try an catch them it was to dangerous if they were caught. All that fighting she never wanted to put on her daughter.

The entered the town threw a back alley hoping it was safe from every thing that was coming. They walked threw and saw a Sparrow digging in the trash for food. Grace looked up ahead and saw the entrance from the alley into the city. As they got closer Grace couldn't help but be nervous. This city was well known for the capturing of wild pokemon.

This was the only chance they were going to get however. There was no other route and there was no turning back. They went threw to much to do any of that now. They crossed no return after that fight with the other Ninetails. They crossed the point when every one that they might was either friend or foe no in between. And it scared Grace.

Rachel looked up at Grace as they went to the entrance of the ally. Grace looked and saw people walking around all over the place. And some were wearing pokemon belts holding either full or empty balls waiting to catch a new pokemon. Grace knew that this was going to be trouble so she had to hurry. She looked ahead and saw that there was some space behind the store and the building next to it.

Grace picked up Rachel in her mouth and darted across to that gap. She heard people screaming and she saw some trainers point and get ready but they weren't fast enough. By the time they were ready it was already to late. Grace was between the space walking all the way back seeing that she could walk around the store to.

It was a good thing that they could. Because as Grace bolted down that way Trainers came in looking for them only to see that Grace and Rachel had some how vanished. Grace kept Rachel in her mouth holding her by the fur like any one else would to a pup. Grace made it to the other side and saw that the crowd was by the other side so she ran down the street.

It took a while but they were eventually seen by some one making Grace run even faster out of there then she normally would. She didn't want to stay in there. Not after all the hell she went threw trying to get Rachel threw every thing. Grace made it to another ally hiding while Trainers came running. She set Rachel down beside her in a box.

She turned and laid down in hiding keeping Rachel close to her as they watched the trainers go by searching the ally for them. Grace could feel Rachel shaking frightened. "Its ok little on Im here your safe." Grace said. Rachel nuzzled her head into Graces side but still shaking. "Im scared mommy." Rachel said. And When she said that Grace sighed.

Grace was scared to but she was scared for a whole different reason. She was scared that these trainers would find them and take them and break them apart. And Grace would be crushed because she wouldn't be able to help her Rachel then. She would have to fight every time she was let out not knowing if she would have to fight her daughter at some point.

Thinking about all of this was not good for either of them. Grace looks down at Rachel and sighs. "Rest now little one. We will travel more tomorrow when there are no trainers." Grace said. "Ok mommy." Rachel said. And with a yawn she fell asleep next to Grace snuggling into her side. Grace brought one off her tails up covering Rachel to keep her warm.

As the day went on into night Grace kept alert and watching the trainers search the ally looking for them. Grace knew trainers didn't give up easily. They would have to wait a few days if needed. But Grace knew that of they waited to long Rachel would start getting hunger pains from the lack of food in her system. And that wasn't a good thing for her. It wasn't something Grace wanted to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sitting in that ally inside a box for a day is one thing but Grace and Rachel had to stay hiding for 5 days before the trainers gave up the search. By this point Rachel had to sleep to hold off her hunger pains. Grace couldn't help but watch as her daughter was facing a losing fight. Grace looked out the box and took a chance. She ran out and went to the trash can by the side walk. She didn't like getting in the streets in case of being seen but Rachel couldn't move. And Grace had to find something that her daughter could eat even if it ment risking her own safety to do it. Rachel was suffering and she needed something to eat. "These humans are so waste full." Grace said to herself. She finally found something she could give to her.

Grace saw on berry in there it was enough to save Rachel. Grace rushed back into the ally with the berry in her mouth and she mad it to the box Rachel was in. She placed the berry in front of Rachel and woke her up. "Little one wake I have something for you to eat." Grace said. Rachel opened her eyes to see the berry in front of her and slowly moved to it. She slowly started eating the berry. Grace watched as Rachel ate it. She didn't know what berry it was but she was willing to feed Grace any thing if only for them to move any further.

Grace smiled as Rachel finished the food and stood up. Grace bent down so Rachel could climb on her back. As she did Grace sighed in relief and walked out the box. Which as she did so the feeling of relief was replaced with dread as she saw two trainers looking at them both and not just any trainers. It was the same two they had trouble with before. Billy and Liz. "I knew it was you both. You took my Vixie from me and now Im going to take her back." Liz said. Rachel was shaking on Grace's back and Grace stood her ground. "We only had 2 pokemon last time we fought you two. One for me and Billy. But now Billy has 3 an I have 2. I am taking Vixie back." Liz said with a poke ball in hand.

Grace took Rachel off her back and put her down behind her. She faced Liz and billy. They send there pokemon out and there was a Charmeleon and and a Mightyena. Grace watched as the two came closer to them. "I evolved my starter like Billy but I had to send combusken back home for a bit." Liz said. "NOW MIGHTYENA USE TACKLE!" Liz yelled. the dog ran at Grace who dodged and used an Ember attack. It pushed Mightyena back. "Charmeleon use Flame wheel" Billy said. Grace did the same thing but Grace was more powerful. When they collided there was an explosion an Charmeleon was blown out against the wall knocking it out instantly. "Charmeleon return and Treecko come on out" Billy said.

It appeared as Liz shouted her next command. "SHADOW BALL" It charged it up but Grace launched a Flame thrower on Mightyena knocking it out. Liz returned it and threw out her next Pokemon. "Pikachu us Iron tail." Liz said. As it came out Grace dodged the attack only to be hit with a bullet seed attack from treecko. "Now Use leaf blade." Billy yelled. Grace hoped it was a joke but it wasn't. She tried dodging again only to be hit with a quick attack. She skidded back in pain. Liz and Billy could tell she was damaged. "Use Thunder bolt Pikachu." Liz yelled. Grace dodged that and She used Will-o-wisp on treecko before she could do any other attacks.

Grace knew that the next attack she was going to do was a dangerous gamble but she had no choice. She didn't hear the next attack commands but she saw a quick attack and a tackle coming at her. She had no choice. This attack would hurt her but she would knock out the other pokemon in the process. Grace let out a loud Scream as she did an Overheat attack. Treecko and Pikachu was caught in it. They were both knocked out and Grace was barley standing. Her vision was blurred and she hobbled a little to the side. "BILLY YOU BETTER WIN" Liz said. Billy nodded and sent out his last pokemon. "Come on out Vibrava" Billy said. Grace looked at it and tried to stand her ground.

Overheat had taken a lot out of her and she could barley even stand at this point. Rachel got up and looked at Grace. "Mommy sit I can do it." Rachel said. And before Grace could even argue Rachel went up against Vibrava. "Weaken Vixie Billy" Liz said. And Billy nodded. "Piece of cake." Billy said. "USE QUICK ATTAK" Billy yelled. Vibrava was every were at once so it was hard to find the position to hit it with. Rachel concentrated and jumped away as soon as it got close and she blew a fire blast at it and then used tackle. An as it fell to the ground She spun in a circle coming down on the poor Vibrava and then an explosion occurred.

When the smoke cleared the Vibrava was unable to continue battle once again Grace and Rachel had beaten the trainers but Liz wasn't going to give up. She screamed and ran after Rachel and when Rachel stepped out of the way Billy ran after Liz to try and stop her. But it did no good for they both ended up stepping on one of Grace's tails and she yelped in a fierce pain. She looked at the two trainers then suddenly smiled. She was able to do something she only wished she could do from the very beginning. "You two have stepped on one of my tails and you must be punished". Grace raised all nine of her tails in the air and blue flames appeared on the top of each one.

"For your Curse you both will be Reborn as vulpix's with memory of your past. You have only a week left as humans. But I will not put you in the care of any one as kind as me oh no. You'll be alone and abandoned and left to fend for your own as punishment for chasing me and my Rachel all over these woods." Grace said. Billy and Liz starred at her in horror. "Now go before I change my mind and make you pokemon now." Grace growled. Both Billy and Liz ran out of the ally with frightened looks on there faces. Grace then feel to the floor. "MOMMY!" Rachel said running to her. Grace sat up and nuzzled her daughter. "Its ok little one Im ok." Grace said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Grace looked at Rachel smiling. Since the first day they set out on this journey Rachel had to grow up a lot. She was human when Grace found her. And now Rachel is a strong young Vulpix her daughter with the courage she didn't have when she first met her. Grace nuzzled Rachel and helped her onto her back. Rachel was tired and Grace was weak.

They needed to get moving if they were going to stand a chance against the odds. Its been hard on them very hard. Liz and Billy had been after Rachel since they set out on the journey. Rachel had watched Grace put her life one the line to protect her time an time again. And every time Grace got hurt Rachel felt like crying. She was forced to watch her mommy hurt because she was protecting her.

Grace smiled as Rachel fell asleep on her back and even thou it was the day Grace didn't care she had to get threw this city. It was the only obstacle left. All she heard all she knew was that the haven was past this town it was right after it. She was sure of it. every thing she was told she was told from her mother and from her friends who made the journey.

And they always ended what they would tell her with. I'd rather be captured by a human then ever make the journey again. Grace knew from every thing she was told from every thing she has seen and experienced that this trip was going to be extremely hard. And as she limbed forward trying to get out she looked at Grace smiling.

She was so peaceful in her sleep she was so easy to keep calm. Grace was looking forward to her time that she would get to spend with her daughter and not have to worry about her protection. Grace kept moving even as trainers and other people were stunned to see a weak pokemon limbing trying to cross the city with a Vulpix pup on her back. Grace didn't know why no one was attempting to catch her she didn't understand why they didn't try.

She was to weak to even try to fight back and Rachel used all her energy in fighting that last pokemon. Grace was confused beyond words. Then something happened that made sense. A human with pink hair came in front of Grace and in a calming voice spoke. And the voice was so sweet like it wouldnt harm a fly.

"Oh dear you look hurt and exhausted. Grace felt the human check her hurt leg and body. "Lets get you to the center and if you'll let me pick you both up ill make the trip fast." The human said. Grace nodded and felt herself lift off the ground and was carried in this humans arms. Grace new it was hard to carry a Ninetails her size but the human did it like she had been lifting her whole life.

Grace watched as they approached a center that she had seen many trainers and pokemon enter. Grace looked around to see people pointing and looking at her with greedy eyes. As soon as the nurse went behind the desk and set Grace down a trainer came up. "How much for the Ninetails." the human asked. Like he was going to get her.

"Im sorry but you can't have it. Im taking it to the pokemon reserve as soon as its healed along with its Vulpix. They are under protection." The human said. And as it did Grace got the biggest smile on her face. But she couldn't help but feel it wouldn't be that simple. Something was telling Grace that something was about to happen and that if she didn't act soon she would be losing a lot more then just her daughter.

Grace was just to tired to even move. But when she felt something move on her back she looked and saw Rachel come down to sit in front of her. Rachel looked at Grace and nuzzled her. "I love you mommy." Rachel said in a tired voice. Grace nodded smiling. They had been going so long and they still had one more task to do. "I love you to my little Rachel."

Not to far off however was someone who had been following them since they become a family. Grace's mother was out side the city waiting. She was sure of it that Grace was not fit to be a mother to that Perfect little vulpix she was going to take Rachel an raise her like the daughter she wanted Grace to be. It was her right as Graces mother to take what she wanted.

At least that is what she wants to believe. Grace was to her one of the most disappointing children she ever raised. She wasn't going to let Grace ruin this child she was going to take her an raise her the right way. Even if she had to fight her daughter to get Rachel she would. She wasn't going to be denied anything

She has been following there progress and every thing that they have done since this little journey began and every time something has happened she was impressed with that Vulpix's ability to learn fast. But the fact that twice now that Grace has let that Vulpix be taken from her twice and she had to get her back shows what kind of parent she was to Rachel and She didn't care.

"Grace enjoy these last few moments with that child while you can. Because as soon as I find you both I am taking her to raise her right." She said out loud. And from far off Grace hear it inside the center and she brought her Sleeping Rachel closer to her. she was going to protect her no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Grace and Rachel woke up the next day awake and healthy. The human had worked to heal them threw the night and they both felt energetic. It was had to believe that this journey was almost over. all the pain the torture the danger of being chased by that human boy and girl all in attempts to separate her from her daughter. Rachel looked up at Grace smiling.

"How are you little one." Grace said smiling at Rachel. "I am fine mommy." Rachel said. Grace let out a collective sigh looking around. She put Rachel on her back and started walking around. Smiled and walked out to see the nurse still there. "Well look your all better aren't you." The nice human lady had said. Grace hops up on the counter with Rachel still on her back.

It was then she realized how the other trainers in the building could see her. She smiled knowing that the lady wouldn't let any one take her or her Rachel. Course things never really worked the way Grace wanted. It was then that Grace noticed a girl sitting down saw them and she looked like she was from wealth. Her clothing was far more advanced then that of Rachel's when Grace first met her.

She got up an walked to the counter and looked at Grace and Rachel with interest. "Excuse me nurse Joy how much for the two pokemon on the counter." She asked. To Grace this didn't really sound to pleasing. "Im sorry but they aren't for sale I'm taking them to the reserve nearby. "Nonsense theres aways a price how much.?" The girl said.

"I said there not for sale." The lady said. "Do you even know who i am?" The little girl said. "Elizabeth Simmons daughter of fredrick Simmons the Richest man in this town." The lady said. "Exactly and what ever I want I get. So I say again how much for them." The girl said. "Mam it would be wise to let her have them." the man next to the girl said. It was at this time Grace noticed Rebecca stand up.

What she did shocked Grace. "Me an mommy aren't for sale you can't have either of us." Rachel said. Every one suddenly looked at Rachel and Grace had a bit of pride swell up in her. "Y-y-y-you t-t-talk?!" The girl said. Grace and Rachel both nodded. "We traveled across the region for the haven and you aren't taking me an mommy as we reach it you may get what ever you want princess but we are one thing you wont get." Rachel said

Grace looked at Rachel like it was the first time in the few short weeks she had her. Grace stood next to her daughter smiling. She was starting to lead Rachel out when she felt the girl grab one of her tails. "No you don't your mine" the girl said. This made Grace smile even more her eyes turned blue as the girl lifted in the air. "You girl of greed and self-interest have committed the crime of grabbing one of my tails" Grace said.

Elizabeth was shocked a this point. "You must now be punished. Ans since you want to have a nine tails then a ninetails you'll be let your father deal with you. No one will understand you but him so he can see how it is a curse to have a daughter like you." Grace said. And soon there was a different ninetails were the girl was. "You will have no power but looks." Grace said.

And with that Grace walked beside Rachel as they both walked out the center. Grace had the biggest smile on her face. It had been a long time since she was happy. An now all they had was a straight shot to the haven. Or at least so Grace thought. She was not at all prepared for what was about to happen. Something only her worst fears could cook up.

As they both walked out the wind was cold the scent in the air was of fear and fright. It made grace and Rachel stop. It was then the all to familier icy voice of Grace's mother spoke. "Well done on getting this far dear but you wont be going on any further." She said standing 15 feet ahead of them. "Yes far enough indeed." A new voice said.

It was then the Ninetails that Rachel beat to save Grace appeared beside Grace's mother. "You two i thought i made it clear Rachel is not your's" Grace said. "She is a child she doesn't know what she wants and I will teach her to be a proper Ninetails." Graces mother said. The air between them was haunted with the cold air of anger. "I have a score to settle with you as well Grace." The other Ninetails said.

"I told you Grace i'm taking her you know better then to keep things from me. I always get what I want." Graces mother said. "NO!" Rachel yelled. "I wont ever go with you. Your an evil witch who only wants to have a person formed in her image. I wont ever go with a evil slug like you!" Rachel yelled This left every thing in silence for a while. It also gave Grace a big smile.

They all just stood there facing each other. Grace knew what was going to happen and she wasn't afraid. Rachel was ready to fight she proved it many times. But Grace was facing the most difficult battle she ever was going to take. She was going to face her own mother. Something she feared for years. "You little welp. You'll learn manners when i'm done with you." Grace's mother said. Grace knew time for talking was over they all just stood waiting for some one to make the first move.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Grace stood paces away from her Evil mother she began to think how she was going to beat her. Not once in her life has she beaten her but she was determined to win even if she had to fight to the point of death she wasn't going to let her get Rachel. She wasn't going to lose her child to a person who was never a true mother to begin with.

Before Grace could move her mother made the jump. Grace was frozen and couldn't move. She waited for her mother to deliver the blow but before her other could connect a Flash of lighting out of no where hit her mother sending her flying back. Grace and Rachel then heard a Voice. "I hate bullies." And before they could react they heard a human talk. "Good Job Pikachu."

Grace looked behind her to see a human an a Pikachu standing there like the were on top of the world. Who was this human helping them she had no clue she thought all humans where evil she never trusted any yet here one was defending her and her child. The mouse walked up to them and all to her surprise. "Are you both ok?" The mouse asked.

All Grace could do was nod. "You stupid foolish mouse how dare you get in my way!" Graces Mother yells. The mouse looked at her mother with a look of determination. "Buizel! Totodile! Help Pikachu out!" The human yelled and two others appeared by him. "What this about now?" The Buizel with the attitude said. "The Ninetails over there i'm guessing?" The Totodile said.

The Pikachu nods. "It started attacking these two for no reason." Pikachu said. Grace snapped out of her stun and spoke. "What are you doing you can't beat her." Grace said. "Its fine our trainer Ash made us tough we can take on any challenge" Pikachu said. Grace looked back at the human and then at the three Pokemon in front of her.

"You don't understand she is to strong even for you. She curses all she defeats and should you fail your trainer will end up a pokemon with no memory." Grace said in fear. "We faced far worse." The Buizel said. Before they had a chance to act her mother did Will-o-wisp and attacked all three. But to Grace's amazement all three dodged.

"Ok Buizel and Totodile water gun now!" The human said and before Grace's mother could react she was hit with two water attacks but she stood her ground. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" And in a flash she was zapped with a powerful electric current. That made Grace's mother stumble a little bit. "You brat I'll teach you not to interfere with my business."

And with that said Grace's mother uses Flame wheel and goes straight at the three. Two jump out the way but the Totodile was hit and was smashed against the ground. In a bright flash it was gone leaving Pikachu and Buizel. "Buizel swift. Pikachu Electro ball" The human said. Both moves made a direct hit and exploded on impact sending her mother threw the air hitting the ground hard.

"Stay down Ninetails! You have done enough!" The Buizel said. "You..have..no..right..to..command..me..you ..brat." Graces mother said panting. Grace new that the worst was yet to come her Mother never used her full strength except when needed. "You will PAY!" Her mother screamed. And before they both knew it the two pokemon flew against two poles. "PIKACHU!" The human screamed.

The Pikachu stood up but the Buizel had to be recalled. It was panting tired Grace knew it would not last another hit. Then A flame spin slammed into her mother from no where. Grace gasped seeing her daughter standing next to the Pikachu "We can take her together" Rachel said. "Right!" The Pikachu said. "You lil brat you dare go up against me." Graces mother said.

"Yes you are just evil" she uses Flame thrower on her and Pikachu used Thunder bolt. They both made contact and her mother stood there energy almost gone panting heavily. Her eyes went pure white and her tails stood up Grace knew what was about to happen and before her mothers attack could do any thing she jumped in front of them.

And as the attack hit Grace screamed falling to the ground from her Mothers solar beam it was strong enough to kill any thing and Grace took the hit to keep her daughter safe. "MOMMY!" Rachel screamed as Grace fell to the ground and Rachel looked at the other Ninetales. The look in her eyes showed she was not going to let her walk away.

In a minute Rachel charged using a move that no Vuplix should ever know until evolution. She used flame charge screaming and slamming her mothers mom into the side of a building. She back up and used it again till the Nintales was on the ground. You don't deserve any thing in your life i may not be a Ninetales yet but i curse you. I curse you to a life of pain an misery!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel walks away from the beaten Ninetales crying as she walked to her mother nuzzling her. "Please be ok mommy please." The pikachu and the human stood watching. Pikachu came beside Rachel as her mother looked at her. "I-I got you this far dear this is where you are on your own." Grace said weak. They both start crying. Grace because her time was up and Rachel cause she was losing her only mother.

"Im sorry that i have to go Rachel my lil one. Ill always be there just go to the haven be safe ill always love you my darling daughter." And after that Grace lays her head down her breathing slowing to a stop as Rachel cries over her mother. She feels a paw on her shoulder as she looks at Pikachu. "I know where to go come on." Rachel nods as they start walking seeing the human pick up her mother as they walk towards haven.


End file.
